Katanagatari drabble collection
by Lohis
Summary: A collection of Katanagatari drabbles containing different characters, scenes and drabble lengths. Drabble-based summaries at the beginning of each drabble.
1. What a waste of perfectly good love

_**Hello! This is my collection of Katanagatari-based drabbles and ideas, I hope you like them!  
A/N: The drabbles WILL vary in length but all in all they will be relatively short (i.e this one)**_

* * *

_***  
Drabble 1:_

_What a waste of perfectly good love_

_C__haracters: Oshidori(xChouchou)_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
***_

What a waste of perfectly good love, Oshidori thought. It should've been given to those with a chance to live it out.

What irony.

To think that the concept of true love, a _perfect_ match, was bestowed upon two ninjas out of all, instead of a princess and a warrior or two peasants was enough to bring forth bitter tears.

The tall woman chuckled, but it came out as a blood-filled gurgle.

She didn't deny the fact of having foolishly looked forward to the end of the sword hunt in the anticipation of Chouchou confessing his love to her, but neither did she deny that the welfare of the Maniwa Village was first in their hearts.

Oshidori bit her lip, a tear bravely rolling down her cheek, hitting the silent leaves underneath her.

No…

She didn't mourn the love they would've had, but the love that would never be.

* * *

_**Comments, ideas, reviews and requests are all welcome!**_


	2. Of course he should've reported back

***  
_Drabble 2:_

_Of course he should've reported back_

_Characters: Mitsubachi_

_Rating: T_

_Genres: Hurt/Comfort  
***_

Of course he should've reported back to the other heads. He knew that.

To let the remaining six Maniwa Ninja Corps heads know of the monster known as Yasuri Nanami, the keeper of the Yasuri household, who -without breaking a sweat- had killed Kamakiri 'The Head Hunter' and with a smile on her innocent looking lips broken the neck of Maniwa Chouchou.

But something inside him, be it the compassion his comrades often joked about or the words Maniwa Kamakiri had spoken before embarking on his death-to-be mission, the young Insect squad member just couldn't bring himself to leave his deceased fellow ninjas, his _family_.

Perhaps it was with the words the oldest ninja had voiced -that the Insect squad would always be together-, that the young one set to meet his demise.

... To be together...


	3. It didn't really matter

***  
_Drabble 3:_

_It didn't really matter_

_Characters: Houou_

_Rating: T_

_Genres: Hurt/Comfort  
***_

It didn't really matter. He could feel the grin plastered on his face, made by the one who wasn't him, absorbed from the sword, last of its kind.

He didn't deny being dimly aware of the chance the Kyuotouruu head had had against him. Though his long life, the expertise he had built over the decades of living in the shadows was now being drained from him in a drizzle of blood dripping from the hole in his chest which once had holstered something remotely close to a heart.

Not that he had used said organ much.

Not like Oshidori, or Chouchou or young Mitsubachi. Most probably Kuizame, a murderer in ninja outfit, had used his more than the old ninja had even _felt_ his own.

How melancholic.

He knew, through the glimpses that had surface into his mind at the verge of his undeniable death; there was no future for the Maniwa Village.

Maniwa Pengin, the one he had taken under his tutelage, shielded with his own body and shown the way of the ninja, was dead, killed by the one he had trained and fought with in his youth. In his accursed youth.

Oh, what would he have given to be young again. To feel. To be whole. To not have the bit of common sense setting him apart from the rest of his kin. To have a heart, a chance, a fate.

…

What a creepy thought.


	4. Silent is the moon

***  
_Drabble 4:_

_Silent is the moon_

_Characters: Nanami_

_Rating: T_

_Genres: Poetry  
***_

Silent is the moon,

quietly sleeps the ocean,

empty memories.

'_Like life itself,'_ Nanami mused.


	5. Unacceptable

***  
_Drabble 5:_

_Unacceptable_

_Characters: Hitei-hime_

_Rating: T_

_Genres: ?  
***_

Unacceptable. The meeting had been more than boring, it had been extremely death-bringing. It didn't matter how many times Hitei-hime attended the meetings she would _always_ find them boring.

No, deny that last. Only if Emonzaemon was with…


	6. It was sad

***  
_Drabble 6:_

_It was sad_

_Characters: Emonzaemon_

_Rating: T_

_Genres: Hurt/Comfort  
***_

It was sad, he told himself, but it had to be done. To leave someone as unpredictable as Maniwa Pengin alive would have been the same as leaving the front door open in the middle of the night -and he couldn't allow that. Hitei-hime had not directly ordered him to get rid of the small boy but she hadn't clearly denied him from killing him. It was for the best of the princess. That was undeniable.

Still… the pinching, stinging pain was there. There, within his chest, in the side of the only thing the ex-ninja had thrown away from his life the moment he was saved by Hitei-hime.

And it made him weary.

Weary that his time would be up very, very soon.


	7. I am a sword

***  
_Drabble 7:_

_I am a sword_

_Characters: Shichika_

_Rating: T_

_Genres: Poetry  
***_

I am a sword,  
sharp and clear.

I am a weapon,  
straight, not rusting.

I am a person,  
destined to walk this ground.

I am a man,  
capable of falling in love.

…

I am a human,  
one to die.


End file.
